Zapatos
by Petit Nash
Summary: Esperaba que él volviera a casa, quería el atuendo ideal, quería deslumbrarlo... La clave en los zapatos. Para Paula.


**N.A.** Hola a todos, aquí una nueva historia. Mi idea fue tomar un objeto cotidiano y hacer una historia a partir de eso, espero que les guste el resultado.

Esta historia es para mi amiga y fan, _Paula_. Que ha insistido en leer historias nuevas. Espero te guste.

**Zapatos**

No acostumbraban estar separados mucho tiempo, su rutina normal incluía una larga serie de actividades conjuntas, casa, trabajo, casa, viajes, casa, casi todo juntos. Por eso que de pronto él se fuera resultó extrañísimo para ambos, peor para ella. Emily de pronto se encontró trabajando y volviendo diariamente a casa sin Hotch, no le hacía nada de gracia. Maldijo al que se le había ocurrido que Hotch era el ideal para dar ese curso sobre perfiles al lado contrario del país.

Cuando le había llegado la propuesta a Hotch se habían sentado juntos a discutirlo y ella estuvo de acuerdo, era una oportunidad importante para él de mostrar su gran habilidad y de ser reconocido por otros, además no podía hacerles daño estar un tiempo separados, al contrario seguro que era bueno un poco de distancia. Pero después de tres semanas sin estar juntos, tenía ganas de retractarse.

Tres semanas. Increíblemente mucho... Emily trabajaba y hacia los viajes con el equipo, regresaba a casa sola y pasaba la tarde y la noche con Jack, pero cuando iba a la cama, conciliar el sueño le resultaba difícil, el espacio vacío le fastidiaba totalmente, fueron dos semanas terribles.

Por eso, la noche anterior, cuando Hotch la llamó para avisarle que estaría de vuelta al día siguiente, Emily se emociono y quiso pensar en algo especial, había extrañado a su novio como si llevarán separados dos meses y no tres semanas... no tenía tiempo para planear una salida o una cena romántica, además Jack estaría ahí, podía ser sencillamente una noche familiar. Pero si tenía tiempo de arreglarse para verse deslumbrante cuando él regresará.

Martes por la mañana... Emily frente al armario. Se había levantado un poco más temprano para tener todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarse antes de levantar a Jack. Tenía que escoger un atuendo genial, seductor, especial, pero que resultará profesional como para ir a trabajar, era difícil elegir en esas circunstancias. Después de unos minutos, aún envuelta en la toalla con la que había salido del baño, eligió un vestido azul claro de tirantes (gracias al cielo era verano y le elección no se vería extraña), con un cinturón oscuro encima para resaltar su cintura, y un saco oscuro para complementar.

El cabello ligeramente recogido, flequillo, aretes largos... Finalmente la elección de zapatos, lo que faltaba para coronar el atuendo ideal. Hacia unas semanas se había comprado unos bellísimos zapatos negros de tacón especialmente alto, era zapatos abiertos y con una ligera línea de color azul, perfectos para su atuendo de ese día. Había estado esperando el momento ideal para usarlos y era ese.

Se maquilló finalmente, algo ligero, pero resaltando el color de los labios; una mirada al espejo le confirmo que estaba perfecta. Despertó a Jack y se preparó para iniciar el día. Se sentía emocionada. Se sentía segura.

-Wow princesa, que guapa te ves hoy- la saludó Morgan nada más verla llegar

-Gracias, Morgan- contestó con una sonrisa

-Debería invitarte a algún lado para aprovechar que estas tan guapa hoy- bromeó él

-Lo siento Morgan, pero me temo que hoy no se pude- contestó Emily

-No es posible...- empezó Morgan

-Hoy regresa Hotch- interrumpió Reid al llegar- con razón te ves tan bien-

-Gracias por el halago- contestó Emily saludando al genio- y por aclarar lo evidente-

-Wow, que maravillosos zapatos- dijo JJ nada más verla

-Gracias, cuando quieras te los presto-

Si de algo estaba orgullosa ese día era de los zapatos, de lo bien que se veían, del modo en que le resaltaban sus piernas, como la hacían verse más alta, se sentía perfecta gracias a ellos. Tras una pequeña platica, algunos comentarios más y otro par de halagos, todos volvieron al trabajo, tenían casos que revisar, archivos que llenar y más de una vez tuvieron que ir a la oficina de Strauss, pues como Hotch no estaba ella insistía en revisar todo.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y Hotch aún no aparecía o llamaba, Emily empezaba a impacientarse, lo peor era que, al ser nuevos, los zapatos la estaban cansando con tanta vuelta... Suspiró, no llamó a Hotch para no parecer insistente o alterada, él llegaría en su momento y ella sería paciente hasta entonces. Todo en ese día se trataba de su regreso.

Salieron a comer juntos, para relajarse de todo en ese día, tendrían un espacio para quejarse de Strauss y todo sería mejor... Pero Emily no estaba tranquila, Hotch había prometido avisarle cuando estuviera de vuelta, no llegaría tarde, eso había dicho, pero aún nada y los zapatos ya la estaba cansando, era difícil tener un día tan ajetreado con tacones de 10 centímetros.

-¿Sabes algo de Hotch?- le preguntó Rossi como para hacer conversación

-No, aún nada...- dijo ella con un suspiro

-Ya debería estar de vuelta, pensé que llegaría temprano, con lo obsesivo que es para el trabajo-

-Se suponía que llegaría temprano- contestó Emily ignorando olímpicamente el último comentario- pero no sé nada de él, dijo que me llamaría pero...- y entonces al buscar se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su teléfono- maldición, deje mi teléfono en mi bolso-

-En diez minutos regresamos y lo tienes de vuelta- comentó García

-Pero tal vez Aarón llamó y no lo sé... – dijo Emily con una mueca- me adelantaré para revisar, de cualquier modo casi es momento de volver y yo terminé-

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de decir algo cuando ya se estaba levantando y dirigiéndose a la salida, alcanzó a mirarse en un espejo antes de salir, seguía viéndose fantástica con ese vestido, ya sin el saco, pero empezaba a advertir incomodidad en sus pies. Regresó velozmente al trabajo...

Y entonces sucedió, porque era más probable que sucediera a que no, justo salía del elevador ya en el piso correcto, cuando trastabillo ligeramente al dar un paso, como sus pies estaban cansados y sus zapatos eran inestables, perdió el equilibrio por un segundo y se torció el tobillo izquierdo, para finalmente terminar cayendo al suelo. Durante una fracción de segundo el dolor en su tobillo le hizo temer lo peor.

Para su suerte, casi de inmediato había ido Reid a alcanzarla, de modo que paso menos de un minuto para que su amigo saliera por el elevador y corriera hacia ella, Emily movió el pie para asegurarse que no se había roto el tobillo; Reid la ayudo a levantarse y a recuperar sus zapatos, aunque en ese momento no se sentía capaz de ponérselos. Caminaron juntos para llevar a Emily hasta su escritorio para que se sentará y Reid se asegurará que estaba bien todo.

Y entonces levantó la vista y se encontró a Hotch, que en ese momento estaba parado fuera de su oficina hablando con Strauss y otro par de agentes; Emily no supo que hacer, se sintió un tanto torpe, vaya modo de volver a verse... ella caminando totalmente apoyada en Reid y sin zapatos, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Hotch volteó a mirarla, sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se sonrojó ligeramente por la situación y él la miró un tanto preocupado, Emily hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia para que él no fuera en su rescate en ese momento. Por suerte no fue así, Emily tenía ganas de un mejor reencuentro y cada vez la realidad se alejaba más de sus expectativas.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Reid una vez que Emily se sentó

-Sí, todo esta bien...- dijo ella intentando quitarle importancia al dolor

-Mueve el pie-

-Reid no es necesario...-

-Sólo hazlo, Emily, quiero estar seguro de que estas bien y no es nada grave-

Emily siguió todas las instrucciones de Reid al pie de la letra, hasta que después de diez minutos el genio decidió que no había pasado nada grave, que era sólo una torcedura, al mismo tiempo regresó el resto del equipo y fueron preocupados hasta ella; Reid les comentó más o menos como estaba y JJ corrió a conseguirle un hielo. Emily no sabía si la estaba pasando peor por el dolor o por que todos sus planes de reencuentro con Hotch. Miró sus zapatos al lado de ella y se sintió mal por todo el esfuerzo que representaban.

JJ le llevó el hielo y se quedó un rato con Emily, intentándola hacer sentir mejor. Incluso hizo un par de bromas sobre los zapatos... Después de una hora casi se habían olvidado del asunto, siguieron trabajando y los zapatos perfectos siguieron al lado de Emily que básicamente no dijo nada en el resto de la tarde. De Hotch tampoco hubo rastro durante un largo rato, probablemente seguía con Strauss.

Salieron relativamente temprano, poco después de las seis... no muy a menudo podían salir a esa hora. Todos empezaron a tomar sus cosas y a prepararse para desaparecer de ahí, cada uno antes de salir se acercó a Emily y se ofreció a llevarla. Y ella, pese a no estarla pasando nada bien, rechazó todos los ofrecimientos.

-No creo que puedas caminar muy bien y tampoco conducir, ¿segura de que no quieres que te lleve a casa?- propuso García, última en aparecer

-No te preocupes Penélope, estaré bien, esperara a ver si Hotch aparece- dijo mirando de nuevo a la oficina de Hotch, donde él seguía sin aparecer

-¿Segura? Si tarda mucho...- García parecía genuinamente preocupada- no quiero que te vayas tarde, necesitas descansar tu pie, por eso te puedo llevar...-

- García... –a la interrumpió Emily- ¿ves estos zapatos? Casi me mató con ellos hace unas horas, en este momento no puedo usarlos, y lo hice porque hoy quería verme increíble para cuando Hotch volviera... en este momento no me siento ni remotamente increíble, pero ya hice todo esto por él, así que...- soltó un suspiro

-No te iras sin él- completó García

-Exacto-

-De acuerdo nena, pero ten cuidado y llámame cualquier cosa- dijo García al despedirse de ella- por cierto, Em... tus atuendo de hoy es perfecto, y tus zapatos si eran francamente increíbles-

Emily sonrió y miró a la rubia alejarse. Estaba cansada... desilusionada porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperaba; ya no había nadie a la vista, recargó cómodamente su cabeza en la silla, subió los pies sobre su escritorio, suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Durante unos minutos todo fue paz, incluso pensó en quedarse dormida ahí mismo y olvidarse de todo lo demás, era una buena idea... Y entonces sintió unas manos sobre su pie y abrió los ojos casi asustada, dispuesta a soltar una patada a quien se atrevía a tocarla; se detuvo a medio movimiento y se encontró mirando fijamente a Hotch, quien masajeaba con cuidado su tobillo lastimado.

-Hola...- dijo ella sonriendo débilmente

-Hola hermosa... – dijo él sonriendo a su vez- supongo que no era así como esperabas que nos reencontráramos, ¿cómo estas?-

-Viviré...- contestó ella intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero soltó un quejido cuando él tocó cierto punto de tu tobillo

-Pues eso no suena tan bien-

Y entonces, sin saber exactamente porque, Emily empezó a llorar, intentaba controlarlo pero no tenía éxito, al momento Hotch se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza para intentar calmar sus lagrimas, odiaba ver a su novia llorando de ese modo y más cuando habían estado separados un tiempo.

-Es una tontería ¿no?... –soltó Emily mirándolo fijamente- nunca me pongo estos estúpidos zapatos, nunca, pero... quería verme hermosa porque volvías-

-Te ves hermosa... Siempre te ves hermosa-

-Oh, cállate...- pero no lo dijo en serio y lo abrazó

-Vamonos ahora- propuso él tomando las cosas de Emily

-No volveré a ponerme los zapatos- se quejó ella

-Bien, no me importa, iras descalza hasta la entrada y yo te llevaré al auto- dijo él tomándole la mano.

-Eres insoportablemente caballeroso y convincente- dijo ella levantándose y apretando su mano para apoyarse.

Caminaron juntos hacia la salida, sin soltarse las manos, él llevaba las cosas de ambos y la sostenía a ella, mientras ella iba sin zapatos. Parecían una extraña pareja en un extraño momento, y sin embargo en ese instante los dos sintieron que el reencuentro si era perfecto para ellos.

Y los zapatos ideales se quedaron olvidados esa noche... Bajo el escritorio de Emily no fueron parte de la última parte del encuentro. Del momento en que Hotch tomaba a Emily en brazos para llevarla hasta el auto... donde se fundían en un beso y valía la pena todo el esfuerzo.

**FIN.**


End file.
